


[Art] other gender- and race-bend doodles

by potofsoup



Series: Genderbends [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: The other miscellaneous genderbend and racebend doodles





	1. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella visits Sam at the VA


	2. genderbend of karaii's WS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is karaii's WS and phantom!Steve, except genderbent...


	3. Bucky putting up Stella's hair




	4. Stella and Bucky kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slightly nsfw, but there are no female presenting nipples. There is vintage lingerie.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .


	5. Mexican Dugan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested it a Mexican Dugan in Feb 2015??


	6. Race and genderbend Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve as a latina, from Feb 2015 when someone prompted it?


	7. racebend Steve and Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the Steve-is-a-Mohawk verse

  



	8. Mastectomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comic about a recovered fem!Bucky talking about her mastectomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this comic deals with non-consensual body mod, aka HYDRA is evil and dehumanizing. Bucky's okay with it, but HYDRA is still a dick. If you want to see some happy recovery of this, read [The Amazing Adventures of Two Girls From Brooklyn ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284326/), specifically the last chapter.
> 
> Scroll down at your own discretion.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
